injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Flamejoe736/Create Your Own Character For My New Game!
Hi there,very soon after I make my new game Injustice Knights Of Tommorow I plan to make a new game.I have not yet named it but i have worked out a plot and I thought the Admin,Chat Moderators and many great contributors to this wiki might want to hlp with it and since I plant to but a whole new range of characters in the game I would be very grateful if you would help create the charcter.I dont want you to make just any charactr though i would like it if you based the characters you make on yourself and i would like you to set it out like this. Superhero or Villain Name: Real Name: Age: Hair: Eyes: Gender: Good or Bad: Biography: Powers and Abilities: Gadget or Power Character: Here is one of mine I based on myself and a mix between my fave characters. Superhero or Villain Name: Joe Chemical Name: Joe Napier Age: 19 Hair: Brown Eyes: Turqoise Gender: Male Good or Bad: Anti Hero Biography: Joe Napier was a young boy born into a poor family e had on brother a mother and a dad who was very abusive towards his whife and children on day he stabbed Joe's motherr and she died leaving him only with a brother and a dad.His brother was a lot older and left to make a new family with his whife Jeanie so he was on hs one with his dad.One day Joe was being tthreatened by his dad and out of anger Joe hit his father with a spanner and then ran away into the night to try and find his brother ad when he got to his brother's house he found it on fire with Jeanie and her unborn son in the house and it burnt and Joes face was in horror.he went to find his brother only to find out his brother had fallen into a barrell of toxic chemicals turnig his facial features into a clown and he became the Joker.The joker eventually kille Joe's father and then came for Joe but as Joker was about to pull the trigger oe pleaded and said "please dont soot me im young and i have done nothing wrong" and wt the last bit of sanity in him the joker put down his gun and said "ok i wont kill you Joe or shoot you" and then Joker got out a knife and slashed Joe across the face sabbed him twice and threw him in the water and Joe was takn too hospital only too run away and vowe one day to be the one who kills the Joker. Powers and Abilities: Agility,Brains,peack human condition,feels less pain than an average human Gadget or Power Character:Gadget Character Only twenty five characters will be made and five will be DLC Good Luck! :-) P.S If you win i will Private Meassage you to inform you also once all of the twenty characters have been revealed there will be a poll for the last five characters and some of the characters i hav no include d may feature as skins :-) Category:Blog posts